Fork's Got Talent
by Twilight Je T'aime
Summary: Bella's having a party and it karaoke time, what song will every one sing? Read to find out. R
1. Chapter 1 Jacob

JPOV

Since the day Bella visited me in LaPush I knew she was the one. From the beautiful brown her, her breathtaking smile to the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, she was perfect. Everyone was going marvellous until HE came back, until He took my love away from me.

It broke my heart every time I saw him holding her, every time she looked at him the way I look at her.

Now it was time to show Bella how I felt and make fall in love with me instead of the leach. Now it was time to prove my self.

"Give it up for Jacob everyone." A pixie like bloodsucker introduced me. I shuddered at the sickly sweet smell and wondered how it was possible to be this exited over a party.

"High everyone, This is dedicated to my Bella." I said confidently however inside I was shaking. What would Bella think of this. Would she talk to me again? I glanced over at her and she waved. Wow she looks beautiful today.

The parasite growled and I inwardly laughed at his over-protectiveness. I started to sing.

_"When I was young  
I never knew  
what this thing called love  
could do to you  
but since you been gone  
and I've been on my own  
I've been feeling quite peculiar  
but I'll get by without your smile  
I'll get through without you"_

My eyes began to sting as I thought of Bella and all the wonderful things we've done together.

_"But I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
and Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
Oh"_

Oh god I wish Bella knew how much I wanted her to love me. I wish she understood how much I wished for her to come running back to me one day.

_"Since you been gone  
I can do what I like  
but it doesn't mean a lot to me  
I'm all shook up  
and I'm lonesome tonight  
I think I need a love lobotomy  
but I'll get by without your smile  
I'll get through without you"_

I don't know how I could get through it though.

_"But I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
Oh no, Oh no, Oh no_

_You  
Me  
Maybe we we're never meant to be_

_You  
Me  
Maybe we we're never meant to be"_

How untrue that is though I could see from the start. We are soul mates.

_"Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
cause I heard him on the radio_

_Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
and you're coming back to me I know"_

I hope to god that she will come back to me one day

_"Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
yes I heard him on the radio_

_Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead  
Elvis isn't dead_

_Me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose  
I wish it was me you chose"_

I think the repetition of I 'wish it was me you choose' really got to Bella because as I looked up I saw her eyes watering, I didn't want to make her cry.

_"cause Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back  
and Elvis ain't dead  
and you're coming back_

_And Elvis ain't dead (Elvis ain't dead)  
And Elvis ain't dead (Elvis ain't dead)  
And Elvis ain't dead (Elvis ain't dead)  
And Elvis ain't dead (Elvis ain't dead)"_

I finished the song and everyone applauded. I looked at Bella and once again thought about how ravishing she looked in that outfit. But I bet she'd look better without them on at all. Stop Jacob control yourself.

Edward looked like he wanted to kill me. I smirked and decided to wind him up remembering how him and bella didn't have a physical relationship. I teased him by picturing bella naked. That got him, he looked like he would explode.

The pixie laughed and skipped onto the stage and announced: "Next up we have Lauren Mallory"

**Ooh Cliffy. Don't you wish you knew want song Lauren will sing? I have the chapter planned out and will start writing it soon if I get a few reviews. I hope you enjoyed it. So please review. Constructive criticism will be accepted and taken into consideration. Thanks, much love Danielle. xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Lauren

**Thanks for the feed back :D**

**Last chapter :**

**The pixie laughed and skipped onto the stage and announced: "Next up we have Lauren Mallory"**

**LPOV**

Wow I look hot today. I'm wearing a short skirt to show of my gorgeous leg and a low cut top to reveal my cleavage. There is no way Edward will resist me now.

But I mean seriously I'M LAUREN MALLORY. THE LAUREN MALLORY. Why would he choose HER over me. I mean stupid, plain, boring, ugly clothes wearing Bella swan.

Well after today Edward will finally be mine.

"You're outfit is just." She paused, "Just beautiful, so what song will you be singing and who is it dedicated to?" When Alice asked that she looked over at Edward and almost inaudibly laughed it was almost as if she could read my mind or tell the future. HA everyone knows both of those things are impossible. I mean really no one can do either. HA the idea of that. I could swear Edward was laughing.

"I'm going to be doing I touch myself and It's dedicated to Edward."

I saw Bella stifle a laugh, laugh now my friend but when I have your precious Edward I will be the one laughing.

"Ok whenever you're ready."

I took a deep breath and started

_"I love myself"_

God I really do, I'm amazing

_"I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me_  
_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no"  
_  
There is no way Edward will resist me now

_"You're the one who makes me happy honey  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine_

_I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you "_

At this point I threw my clothes of to reveil a skimpy babydoll. I heard a gasp and I knew everyone loved it.

_"I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me_

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah_

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no"_

When I finished I looked around and saw everyone in fits of laughter. I must have been so suductive that they were laughing of embarassement as they were nervous of my talent.

I turned to see bella sucking face with Edward; that wasn't supposed to happen! He wants me.

"One Day I Will Get You Edward Dont You Worry."  
And I stormed off.

Elain, no Elice, Wait no it's Alice skipped on stage.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, Welcome Jessica Stanley."

**Hope you like xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Jessica

If anyone has any song ideas or would like to be my beta please pm me or review

**If anyone has any song ideas or would like to be my beta please pm me or review  
xxxx **

_**Previously in Forks Got Talent**_

_"Now ladies and gentlemen, Welcome Jessica Stanley."_

**JPOV**

Today will be the day that one of the Cullen men will fall in love with me. I mean come on. Lauren is amazing and like if I was a boy I would totally go for her but they didn't so it's finally my chance.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when someone asked me a question.

"What?" I said as I didn't hear.

"I said... What song will you be singing?" Answered an aggravated Tinkerbelle look-alike.

"I'm too Sexy by Right Said Fred." I said whilst smiling. I heard a couple of 'Yeah right' and some muffled laughter. But I was about to prove everyone wrong.

"_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
so sexy it hurts  
and I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan"

I glanced around to see what people's reaching reactions were. I was infuriated to see people covering their eyes. What Cheek! Hump... I'm better at singing than they will ever be.

"_And I'm too sexy for your party  
too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing"_

I didn't actually need the Cullens. I was actually way sexier than they will ever be. I have inhuman beauty.

"_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk_"_

I literally am a model. I once modeled for sugar and Cosmo girl although they _did _Photoshop it quite a bit. But that was probably as my beauty would make the readers feel made.

"I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song "

I ended the song and waited for applause. When none came I smiled seductively and bowed to show of my cleavage. Then I wagged my hips sensually as I walked of the stage. I turned to look around and watched the next act being introduced.

"Okay everyone, we were going to have this wonder last, however I think it's time for the special girl to come on stage," a spot light went over Bella and she blushed profusely. What were so special about her? She is so plain. I'm so much prettier than her.


	4. Chapter 4 Bella

**Sorry for taking so long I'm moving country in a month so I'm busy packing but to Make up for it today I'm updated all stories, doing to chapters on this story and making a new story :D**

**I know this is really cheesy but I couldn't resist…: P **

**Xxx **

_**Previously in Forks Got Talent**_

"Okay everyone, we were going to have this wonder last, however I think it's time for the special girl to come on stage,"

**BPOV**

When Alice called me on stage I was shaking, I know the song I'm doing is really cheesy but I think it portrays mine and Edward's relationship perfectly.

"What song are you going to do today?" asked my favorite little pixie who happened to be my best friend in the world.

"I'm going to do puppy love by S club juniors." Everyone laughed and I felt my cheeks burn.

Alice being the amazing person she is stuck up for me and told everyone to stop laughing. My eyes searched the room until I locked eyes with Edward.

_And they called it puppy love  
Oh I guess they'll never know  
How a young heart really feels  
And why I love him so_

And they called it puppy love  
Just because we're in our teens  
Tell them all oh please tell it isn't fair  
To take away my only dream

I hope Edward understands the depth to these words.

_I cry each night my tears for you  
My tears are all in vain  
I hope and I'll pray that baby some day  
You'll be back in my arms once again_

I felt so alone when Edward left so I'm expected Edward and the Cullens to acknowledge what I was hinting at, and I prey they will never leave me again.

_Someone help me, help me please  
Is the answer up above  
How can I oh how can I tell them  
This is not a puppy love_

Someone help me, help me please  
Is the answer up above  
How can I, oh how can I tell them  
This is not a puppy love

This is not a puppy love  
This is not a puppy love (not a puppy love)  
This is not a puppy love  
This is not a puppy love

I finished and received lots of clapping and cheering. Throughout the song I kept my eyes with Edward but at this point I broke our contact. I skipped of stage into the arms of Charlie.

"Hi Char… Dad. What brings you here? " I questioned? Curious as to why Charlie was not only here but also showing emotion.

"I came to say sorry, after hearing you sing that song I completely understand how you feel about Edward and I can tell you love him. Please forgive me."

I could feel my eyes stinging, I ran into his arms. "Charlie, I love you."

He was obviously surprised by my sudden display of passion but I truly didn't care.

I walked towards the audience and scanned the room for my one true love when I heard Alice announce. "Could everybody please give a round of applause for my brother, the one and only Edward Cullen singing a song dedicated to his amazing girlfriend Bella swan. He has an important announcement."

My Adonis walked on stage to catcalls and wolf whistles. I couldn't believe some of the people here. Alice just introduced him as MY boyfriend.

_**What will Edwards's announcement be? Find out next week on Forks got talent.**_

You like? Review xxx


	5. Chapter 5 Edward

If anyone has any song ideas or would like to be my beta please pm me or review

**As I promised next chapter up already :D**

**Xxx **

_**Previously in Forks Got Talent**_

_I walked towards the audience and scanned the room for my one true love when I heard Alice announce. "Could everybody please give a round of applause for my brother, the one and only Edward Cullen singing a song dedicated to his amazing girlfriend Bella swan. He has an important announcement."_

_My Adonis walked on stage to catcalls and wolf whistles. I couldn't believe some of the people here. Alice just introduced him as MY boyfriend.  
_

**EPOV **

I walked on stage and heard wolf whistles along with catcalls. What animals. I looked over at a green eyed Bella and rolled my eyes. She still looked angry so I smiled the crooked smile she loved so much and she relaxed. She is beautiful I still can't understand why the lamb fell for the lion. I'm a monster. Can she not see that?

"Hi everyone. As some of you know I recently asked Bella to marry me and I can now assure you last night she said yes so she will soon become Mrs. Bella Cullen." As expected Bella was blushing making her look even more beautiful.

"I will be singing A thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton, I believe that this song is letting everyone know about how much I love Bella."

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

I hope Bella sees what I actually mean and how I will do anything to be with here even if it means damning her to hell.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

I finished the song and ran of stage to find Bella.

**A.N. Whoop, this is my first interrupting authors note. I have a new idea and instead of doing more people will vote for who they want in the final:D Poll on profile**

Alice began to speak. "Ok everyone that's all the acts finished please vote 3 people you want in the final. You can do so my pm'ing Twilight je t'aime or going on the poll on her profile.

THREE PAGES!!

Xxx


	6. IMPORTANT AN

Hey Sorry for the delay, I was on a two week camp and then I moved country.

I have to decided to give my stories away if anyone wants to continue.

Just PM if you do so I can see how you take it :D

Sorry

xxxx


End file.
